A Game of Catch
by hanabananana
Summary: Hogwarts!Klaine. Gryffindor is in need of a new seeker and, with flying skills to die for, Kurt proves himself more than capable. When house rivalries heat up, who can you really trust? Klaine


**Written for the Klaine hiatus exchange as a gift for acciodoughnut (on tumblr) as she requested Hogwarts!Klaine**

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? I haven't even told you what it is yet!"

"Finn, the last time you asked me for a favour, I ended up covered in weeds and knee deep in Gnomes. Do you even know how sharp their teeth are?" Kurt says matter-of-factly, shuddering a little at the memory, though his eyes never stray from the heavy book he reads while trying to finish his History of Magic essay.

"But we need you!" Finn begs, resorting to getting down on his knees and practically grovelling at Kurt's feet.

"We?" Kurt asks, inviting Finn to continue though he knows he'll regret it.

"The guys on the Quidditch team!" Finn says happily.

"What? Why on earth would the Quidditch team need my help?"

"Well, Matt quit this morning - " Finn begins to explain. Kurt finally tears his eyes away from his essay to see the desperate look on Finn's face and understands instantaneously.

"No."

"- and we kind of really - "

_"No!"_

" - _really_ need a new Seeker."

"Finn!"

"Come on, Kurt! You know how to fly, you used to do all that weird Sanctified Flying, right? I mean it's basically the same thing." Finn shuffles closer to Kurt, almost in his lap as he unleashes the most pathetic pleading face Kurt has ever seen.

"First of all, it's _Synchronised_ Flying, and second of all, did you really just compare Synchronised Flying to Quidditch? There are no brutes trying to shove me off my broom whenever I do a routine for one thing," Kurt rants, offended that Finn would even consider him to be Matt's replacement.

"Okay, so they're not exactly the same," Finn admits, trying to backtrack, "the point is, you can fly. You can probably fly better than anyone on the team and if we don't find a seeker before the first match of the season then we won't be able to compete this year!"

Kurt sighs, hating that it's Finn asking him of all people. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't even let himself consider but Finn is his stepbrother after all, he'd hate to let him down, especially knowing how important Quidditch is to him.

"Are you really telling me that there aren't fifty students at least who are dying to be on the team? You told me last year that the auditions were _packed_."

"Tryouts," Finn corrects him.

"Whatever."

"And yeah, I guess, but they all sucked. This year, I really want Gryffindor to win that trophy and you're our only hope, Kurt!" Finn clasps his hands together as he begs.

"I haven't even been near a broom in over a year." Kurt used to fly every day, but, despite Professor Washington's extremely loud protests, the Synchronised Flying Team was shut down due to most of the team finishing their seventh year and a lack of interest with the younger students, Kurt had been devastated. He tried to keep up with his training despite there being no club but Synchronised Flying didn't quite have the same spark when he flew alone.

"You'll pick it up again in no time! What's that muggle saying?_ It's like riding a bike, _right?"

Kurt sighs, finding himself running out of excuses and Finn is only growing more and more persistent.

"I'll think about it," Kurt relents, if only to get Finn to leave him alone.

* * *

As it turns out,_ I'll think about it_ is just as good as a _yes_ in Finn's world, which is why Kurt finds himself being dragged out to the Quidditch pitch early the next morning.

"Okay, so before I introduce you to the rest of the team, I just want to make sure that you really are Seeker material."

"If I'm not Seeker material then can I go back to bed?" Kurt deadpans, struggling to keep his eyes open against the bright morning sun. The grounds are covered in a thin sheet of ghostly mist, only reminding Kurt that it's far too early for any human to be awake. Clutching his old broom in his right hand, Kurt awkwardly follows Finn to the middle of the field.

"So we only have one week until our first game, you won't have time to learn all the rules but luckily as a Seeker all you'll have to do is look out for this," he holds up a bright golden ball pinched between his thumb and forefinger, "and catch it."

"Isn't the Seeker one of the most important players on the team?" Kurt wonders, taking the snitch and inspecting it. "You really think having me is going to help you win?" he asks uncertainly. It's true that he doesn't want to let Finn down but he can't help but feel as though he's going to be doing just that by playing for him.

"All great Seekers are light, fast, acrobatic and can fly one-handed or even with no hands, Kurt and I've seen you do all of those things and more. And Don't worry, Puck and Jake are amazing Beaters, they'll make sure to keep the bludgers away from you."

Kurt gulps, he'd forgotten about the bludgers. "Now let's get started." Kurt hands the snitch back to Finn and is confused when he pockets it and instead pulls out another ball the same size - only this one is white and covered with dimples - as well as one of the bats that Kurt recognises as belonging to the Beaters. "I got this from Sam, his parents are muggles, I think he said it was called a Golf? We can't risk losing the snitch, Madam Beiste would kill us, so we'll start you out with this until we know you can catch well enough, okay?" Kurt nods and mounts his broom, the feel of it being under him so familiar. Getting his grip and trying to remember everything he knows about flying, Kurt kicks off the ground and zooms into the air, heart soaring as Finn becomes smaller and smaller. He'd forgotten how much he really does love flying, no matter what reason he flies for.

The morning air is cool and Kurt can see his breath in front of him but all of a sudden, he finds that he doesn't care how early it is any more or that his limbs are still stiff from being awoken so abruptly. His heart pounds at the thought that he's actually getting to fly again!

Positioning himself by the goal hoops, Kurt waits for Finn to hit the white golf ball towards him.

One moment Finn is swinging back the bat and the next the tiny white ball is hurtling towards him. Kurt panics and watches as it flies right past him, barely moving an inch.

"I wasn't ready!" he yells back in defense while Finn pulls out his wand to summon the ball back.

It takes Kurt four tries before he catches the ball for the first time cheering in victory once he realises he did it and tossing it back to Finn who looks equally as pleased and almost a little relieved. After that it becomes easy. Kurt becomes more confident on his broom, falling back into his old comfort of riding as he catches almost every ball Finn sends his way.

By the time the sun has risen considerably more and Kurt's stomach growls it's request for some breakfast, he's exhausted and disgustingly sweaty but smiling nonetheless.

"That was amazing, Kurt!" Finn praises as Kurt lands, steadying himself upon the ground.

"You really think I'll be good enough?" Kurt asks hesitantly, wondering where this new desire to play Quidditch came from.

"After that, catching the snitch will be no problem," Finn assures him as they head back to the castle for breakfast.

* * *

Although the team are hesitant at first, they are quick to warm up to Kurt once they see what he can do and Kurt actually doesn't dread training with them. He only has a week to prepare himself, however, and though he's surprised himself by actually enjoying his training, he's still immensely nervous about his first game. There will be hundreds of people there, all ready to watch as he could potentially fall off his broom or do something equally ridiculous. He has to remind himself over and over again that he has yet to fall off his broom in either Synchronised flying or Quidditch practice but the thought still gnaws on his mind.

Before he knows it, Kurt is standing in the changing rooms, heart pounding as he changes into his kit and gives his broom a final check over.

"So this is Gryffindor's secret weapon," a cocky voice says and Kurt looks up to see Sebastian Smythe, the arrogant seeker and captain of the Slytherin team, his green and silver robe swinging at his feet.

Kurt's heart drops.

"You didn't tell me we were playing against _Slytherin_," Kurt hisses as Finn who shrugs in response.

"You never asked!" he says in his defense. Kurt realises that he'd been so wrapped up in actually making sure he could play well that he didn't bother to research who their opposition actually was.

"Well isn't he just precious," Sebastian continues, taking slow steps towards where Kurt stands. "I'm sure he'll provide heaps of entertainment, fluttering around the pitch while my team make pumpkin juice out of you." Kurt glares at the taller player, refusing to dignify him with a response.

"Hey, back off," Puck snarls, placing himself between Sebastian and Kurt.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Finn says, stepping forward as well.

To Kurt's surprise, Sebastian extends his hand towards Finn's and they both shake.

"Good luck out there," he says, though it's obvious he hardly means it.

On the pitch, Finn and Sebastian stand opposite one another yet again, Madam Beiste standing between the both of them, ready to begin the game. Kurt is in the air already, and takes a moment to survey the stands. The stadium is filled with students and teachers, most of which are probably eager to see someone fall. Kurt swallows and takes a deep breath, hoping that it won't be him.

All too soon, the whistle is blown and all four of the balls are released into play. Kurt's eyes widen as he sees a speck of gold zoom away at an impossibly fast speed, much faster than it had in any of their practices, and immediately chases after it but it isn't long before he loses sight of it completely.

Finn had taught him the basics over the past week, Chasers can score ten points every time they throw the quaffle through one of the goal hoops. Kurt looks below and smiles upon seeing Sam and Mercedes tossing the ball between them, nearing the Slytherin goal. All of their work will be for nothing, though, if Kurt can't catch the snitch. One hundred and fifty points and the game will end, practically the entire result of the game rests on who catches the snitch and Kurt really doesn't want to let his team down in his first ever match.

The snitch is nowhere to be seen and Kurt feels useless until another flicker of gold catches the periphery of his vision. He turns his head and sees Sebastian headed towards it at an increasing speed and Kurt races in the same direction. He catches up easily and he and Sebastian are neck and neck, chasing the erratic golden ball. Sebastian inches closer hand outstretched and Kurt thinks with dread that he's going to win the game for Slytherin already but just before his fingers can wrap around the snitch, the tiny ball shoots upwards before zooming off in the way it had just come from

Without thinking, Kurt pulls on the handle of his broom in his pursuit. The broom curves upwards and Kurt feels the rush of wind through his hair as he and his broom turn upside down, still relentlessly chasing after the snitch. He can hear the crowd cheering as he pulls himself back upright again, shocked to find that they found that move impressive.

Before long, the snitch is out of sight again, lost until either he or Sebastian spot it again.

Kurt studies the play so far, he hasn't bothered to pay attention to the commentator, the wind rushing in his ears makes it difficult to concentrate but according to the scoreboard, Gryffinder are winning 40 points to 20.

Before he can rejoice, however, a powerful force rushes mere inches away from his left ear, causing Kurt to lose control momentarily, spinning a little and dropping in altitude before he can right himself.

A bludger.

Kurt looks to the direction it came from and his stomach churns when he sees Karofsky and Azimio, both with heavy wooden bats in their hands. Kurt knew they were on the team, he should have known they'd be beaters.

Finn had explained to him that since Seekers are one of the most valuable players on the team, it's not uncommon for them to be targeted by the beaters and Kurt had felt a sick sense of dread when he realised that it wasn't against the rules to slam a bludger in the direction of another player.

Kurt was prepared when saw Azimio pound another bludger in his direction and was able to dodge easily, heart pounding at the close encounter.

The crowd roars below and Kurt smiles when he sees Mercedes celebrating another goal and another ten points for Gryffindor. The game is going well, all Kurt needs to do is catch that snitch!

On the other side of the pitch is another glimmer and Kurt flies towards it slowly, not wanting to alert the other seeker to the fact that he's spotted it. He keeps an eye trained on the shimmering ball, concentration fully focused on not losing it as it flutters about, so engrossed that he doesn't see the bludger heading straight toward him, knocking him square in the jaw with such a force that it blurs his vision.

Everything is suddenly ringing and the pain is worse than anything he's ever felt, it feels as though every bone in his jaw has been shattered, the shockwaves vibrating through his entire skull, but the pain is so intense that he can't even scream. Before he can register that he no longer has a firm grip on his broom, Kurt is falling and everything around him is black.

What feels like seconds later, Kurt wakes, Finn and Sebastian are arguing and he's surprised to find he's lying on the grass. Panic settles in as he remembers Finn telling him that under no circumstance should a player touch the ground unless a time out has been issued, but he calms a little when it becomes clear he isn't the only one on the ground. The game has come to a standstill while Madam Pillsbury inspects Kurt's aching jaw, though it's nowhere near as painful as it was; she must have charmed him to ease the pain and Kurt has never been more grateful.

"We have to play without him?" Finn's voice is suddenly loud and obtrusive,as though it's the first thing Kurt has heard after a week of silence. "How are we supposed to win without a Seeker?" he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Those are the rules, Hudson," Madam Beiste says while Sebastian stands to the side smirking, "If a player gets injured, the team have to play without him."

"Come on, Kurt, you can still play, right?" Kurt tries to nod, not wanting to let the team down, but Madam Pillsbury gently holds him in place.

"His jaw is broken in four places," she says, calmly, "there's no way he can play. We need to get him to the hospital wing." Kurt wants to protest, wants to insist that he can still play, but he can't even move his mouth to speak. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the hospital wing after all.

* * *

After chugging a glassful of an disgustingly bitter brown potion (which Kurt is sure was just as painful as getting hit in the face with a bludger) he regains some movement in his jaw, though it's still incredibly painful. Once Madam Pillsbury leaves, he sits in the hospital bed of the empty infirmary, moodily waiting for his team to yell at him for costing them the game.

He wouldn't be surprised if they kicked him off the team and picked a hopeful looking second year to take his place, but what does surprise Kurt is the fact that he'd be extremely disappointed if that were to happen. Since when does Kurt Hummel like Quidditch?

Being in the air again had brought back so many memories from when Kurt used to fly. But it isn't just that, Quidditch is vastly different from Synchronised Flying, maybe it's because he never had more than three people show up to watch him perform, but Kurt actually loved the thrill of having an audience cheer him on. And Quidditch is just so much more exhilarating! Everything he'd ever done in Synchronised Flying had been rehearsed so many times he could do it in his sleep, but Quidditch is spontaneous and dangerous and Kurt can't wait to be back on that pitch again. That is, if they will let him.

Behind the door, Kurt can hear the voices of his teammates demanding to be let in and Kurt shrinks back into his pillows, dreading what is no doubt to come.

Finn is first through the door, finding Kurt immediately. The rest of the team follow and Kurt is suddenly surrounded by concerned faces.

"Dude, how's the face?" Puck asks. Even Puck is worried, which Kurt is most surprised about.

"S'fuhn," Kurt mumbles, jaw still stiff, though much better than it was an hour ago. "How whus th'game?" Kurt stretches his mouth, wincing a little but hoping to sound a little more human.

Finn shrugs, "We lost. We were up one hundred to fifty but then Sebastian caught the snitch."

"'M sorry," Kurt murmers, feeling the guilt wave over him anew.

"You got your face smashed by a bludger and all you're worried about is the game?" Mercedes says incredulously.

"Sounds like a true Quidditch player to me," Sam says, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt smiles despite how it causes his jaw to ache.

"It's not the end of the world, Kurt. If we beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff by enough points then we still have a shot at winning the cup this year," Finn encourages, raising Kurt's spirits a little.

"Yeah, and our next game isn't until February, so we have plenty of time to train you up," Sam supplies.

"Wait, you act'lly want me to stay on th'team?" Kurt asks slowly.

"Would you? I mean we'd totally understand if you didn't want to after what happened but, it would be great if you could stay," Finn says pleadingly.

Never would Kurt have thought that he would be excited about being offered a permanent place on a Quidditch team, but he supposes that's exactly what he is when he finds himself smiling even wider against his protesting jaw and accepting the offer proudly.

It's not long before Madam Pillsbury kicks them out, fussing over their dirty clothes and immediately casting a cleaning charm on the floor where they had previously stood.

Kurt isn't permitted to leave until the next morning when his jaw should be fully healed and soon finds himself growing bored in the bland hospital wing. He can only stare at the same white walls and portrait of a young nurse fiddling over her paperwork for so long.

There's a knock at the door and Madam Pillsbury is quick to answer it, revealing a Hufflepuff student that Kurt has only seen in passing once or twice around the school.

"Kurt? You have another visitor," Madam Pillsbury informs him after a brief conversation, letting the Hufflepuff boy into the room. Kurt frowns, he's never spoken to this boy before in his life, why on earth would he be visiting?

"Hi," he says, smiling. Once he steps closer and Kurt can get a better look, he notices the boy's curly dark hair though it's gelled neatly to his head and his eyes are, well, Kurt will admit that they're gorgeous even if he can't quite fathom who he actually is.

"Hi...Do I know you?" Kurt asks, thankful that the state of his jaw has improved so he can at least talk normally now.

"Um, no. Not exactly. My name's Blaine," he holds out a hand which Kurt takes with uncertainty but the hufflepuff boy, Blaine, has a firm, confident handshake and Kurt is weirdly intrigued by his excited and hopeful demeanor.

"Kurt," he introduces in return.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I saw you play today and I was blown away. Is it true that you only started playing a week ago?" Kurt gapes at the boy, had word really spread about him that quickly?

"Wow, one game and I already have fans," Kurt says, feeling somewhat smug. A cheering crowd and loving fans? He could certainly get used to being a Quidditch player, especially if his fans were as adorable as this guy.

Blaine laughs and the sound tickles Kurt's ears pleasantly, it's a sound he's sure he can get used to.

"I guess you could say that. I play on the Hufflepuff team," Blaine explains and Kurt's face falls.

"Wait, Blaine _Anderson?_" Kurt has heard his name mentioned once or twice when Finn had informed him of their rival teams. Kurt shrinks in embarrassment over the fact he just called the captain of a rival team his fan. "If you're here to sabotage the enemy then you're too late, I don't know if you noticed but I'm kind of already in the hospital." Kurt says self deprecatingly and with a rub to his healing jaw.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Blaine says incredulously and with another laugh that sends tingles down Kurt's spine. "Those Slytherin beaters can be brutal though."

"So, why are you here?" Kurt asks, filled with uncertainty and for the first time, Blaine's confidence slips as he fumbles for the right words.

"Well - I - like I said I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were great today."

Kurt smiles softly.

"Thanks," he says earnestly despite still being somewhat confused.

"And to wish you luck in the tournament this year."

"You too," Kurt replies politely.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Blaine says, somehow sounding both regretful and eager to leave.

"You don't have to go," Kurt says suddenly, surprising even himself with his boldness, "I mean, it's kind of lonely here, and if I stare at these bland walls for much longer I'm going to start redecorating and I'm not sure of Madam Pillsbury would like that."

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be a nuisance."

"We can talk Quidditch strategies," Kurt says as his answer.

Blaine's wide eyed expression quickly turns to a grin as he pulls up a chair and sits by Kurt's side.

* * *

By the next morning, Kurt's jaw is healed and Madam Pillsbury, pleased with his full recovery, grants him his freedom. After making a quick stop at his dorm to wash and change, he heads to the great hall for some breakfast where he is greeted almost immediately by Finn and dragged over to sit with the rest of the team.

Kurt makes no protest, he'd planned on eating alone anyway.

The group greets him happily, excited that he recovered so quickly while Kurt helps himself to some breakfast.

"I don't know why you're all so happy, I cost us the game," Kurt says, still feeling a little guilty from the day before.

"Without you we'd have had to forfeit anyway," Finn says, "And come on, dude. It wasn't your fault, Puck and Jake should have been looking out for you out there," Finn shoots them a glare.

"They came out of nowhere!" Puck defends, "We were on the other side of the field."

Finn sighs, "It doesn't matter, What matters is that we have a brand new Seeker who's actually capable of catching the snitch and who's dedicated enough to still want to play after what happened yesterday." The table all voice their agreement and Kurt receives several encouraging pats on the back. He can't ever remember feeling this much of a team member when he was on the Synchronised flying team. Quidditch may be brutal and violent and certainly not something Kurt ever envisioned himself voluntarily doing, but if he gets to fly, feeling like he's floating on air while the wind rushes past; if he gets to feel accepted and a part of something; if he gets to spend private evenings talking with a cute boy who may or may not have blushed every time Kurt made eye contact, well Kurt supposes it isn't all bad. He's a Hummel, Kurt thinks, and Hummels can handle anything.

The next few weeks, Kurt is engulfed in practice. Puck and Jake hurtle bludgers his way while Kurt practises his dodging and once he has the hang of it, Finn lets the snitch go (having more confidence in Kurt's ability to not lose it now) so Kurt quickly learns to divide his attention. After several bruises and a sprained wrist, Kurt can easily chase the snitch while simultaneously dodging bludgers. He finds that many of his Synchronised flying techniques come in more than handy in evading the heavy balls and more than once the rest of the team stop practice to stare at his expert flying in awe.

"How do you do that?" Mercedes asks in wonder after Kurt demonstrates a perfect corkscrew twist, evading two bludgers and catching the snitch in one quick motion.

"Years of practice and training myself not to vomit," Kurt replies as his feet touch ground after a long evening of flying

* * *

Kurt doesn't see much of Blaine after that night in the hospital wing, he begins to wonder if he dreamed it, perhaps the pain had been too much and Kurt was actually passed out for the whole night, but when Kurt occasionally passes him in the hallways, the smile he sends Kurt's way is evidence that it really did happen.

"On your way to potions class?" A smooth and soothingly familiar voice asks from behind as he scuttles down the staircase, eager to move quickly so as they don't move. Stopping in his tracks, Kurt looks over his shoulder to see none other than Blaine and he can't force down the smile that spreads across his lips even if he tries.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he asks in confusion, waiting as Blaine catches up to him. Blaine's a Sixth year, so they don't share any classes together and Kurt doesn't recall mentioning much of his timetable.

"You pass me every Thursday morning in a hurry to get to the dungeons. It can be a real pain getting there from the sixth floor between classes. Believe me, I had that same problem last year." Blaine explains as they start descend the stairs together. "I can walk you there? If you want..."

"That sounds great," Kurt answers with a smile, heart pounding in his chest. His smile only lasts a second however, as the stone beneath his feet begins to vibrate, Kurt's eyes widen at the telltale sign as he picks up his speed, fruitlessly trying to get to the bottom of the staircase before it shifts. They're too late, however, and by the time they reach the bottom, the staircase is settling into it's new landing. Kurt steps onto the sturdy ground, sighing heavily as he tries to figure out where he is.

"Great, now I'm going to be late," he groans.

"It's okay," Blaine says, stepping forward and taking Kurt's hand. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Kurt's heart flutters at the touch but he allows Blaine to lead the way, trying to will his hand to not be sweaty.

They reach a portrait of a Great Dane, lazily lying in a vast field but keeping a vigilant eye on any one who passes. Kurt has always tried to avoid this corridor, the dog would always bark and growl at anyone who got too close and though it can't actually hurt him, it's still somewhat terrifying. As they reach the painting, the dog stands and begins to snarl before Blaine hides his free hand behind his back. Kurt tries not to focus on the fact that they're both just standing there holding hands like it's normal for them. The Great Dane begins to whine as Blaine pulls his hand out, fist closed around nothing, and begins to wave it in front of the dog. Its eyes go wide and follow Blaine's hand excitedly, tail wagging as it hops from foot to foot.

"You want this, Boy?" Blaine asks and the dog yips. Pulling his arm back, Blaine mimes a throw and the dog bounds off into the distance, chasing after nothing. The moment the dog leaves, Blaine pulls on the side of the portrait frame and Kurt gasps as it comes away from the wall, revealing a door.

"It won't work if he's watching you," Blaine explains, opening the door and extending a hand to let Kurt go first.

"How did you even discover something like that?" Kurt asks.

"My brother," Blaine explains, "He came here years ago and used to get into all sorts of trouble. He knows hundreds of secret passages around this place."

They travel a short distance through a dark, unlit corridor and when they come to the other end, Kurt is surprised to find that it leads them right to the dungeons. "Right on time!" Blaine says as he steps out, finally releasing Kurt's hand to put another portrait of a sleeping cat back in place against the wall.

"Thanks," Kurt says earnestly as they head towards Kurt's classroom. "But wait, aren't you going to be late?" Kurt asks to which Blaine shrugs.

"Free study period," he clarifies.

"Oh," Kurt replies, feeling awkward and unsure as to how he should say goodbye.

"So...Will I see you at the game this weekend?" Blaine asks, looking adorably hopeful. Kurt had completely forgot about the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match this weekend, Finn had mentioned it and suggested that Kurt go so he can get the hang of competitive matches a little more before their next game. He's never been to a Quidditch game before, not to spectate at least. Kurt's surprised himself time and time again these past few weeks, so it would only be in keeping with the theme if he went along and actually enjoyed himself. On top of that, Blaine would be playing so even if he was bored out of his mind, he'd have something nice to look at at least.

"Wouldn't miss it," Kurt replies, clearly pleasing Blaine with his answer if the huge grin decorating his face is anything to go by.

* * *

Sitting in a stand, some fifty feet from the ground, squashed between screaming Quidditch fans while squinting up into the sky isn't exactly Kurt's idea of fun. The moment he sees Blaine shoot into the sky, however, he knows it's worth it.

_"And they're off!"_ The commentator, Artie Abrams, declares. Kurt tries to follow the course of play but there are so many players it's hard to follow who's doing what.

_"Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce both make a break for the snitch what a way to start off the game!"_ Artie announces and Kurt's eyes shoot from player to player before he spots Blaine and the Ravenclaw Seeker racing after the snitch.

_"Ravenclaw have the quaffle, Marley passes it to Ryder and OOH, intercepted by Rory from Hufflepuff. He's making a run for the goal, passing to Joe Hart on his way but Ryder is catching up with him, narrowly missing a bludger to his left knee that could have easily put him out of action."_

"Ravenclaw don't have the strongest beaters but they do have the fastest Chasers, and their Seeker, Brittany, is as agile as you are on a broom so you'll want to stand your ground with her." Finn explains to Kurt's side. Ravenclaw are their next opponents so Kurt tries to focus on their strategy but he can't help but let his eyes stray to Blaine.

_"Both Seekers seem to have lost site of the snitch," _Artie says and Kurt notices that they're no longer racing across the pitch. _"But Ravenclaw have the quaffle back and are headed to the Hufflepuff goal posts at breakneck speed! Hufflepuff just can't catch up! Ryder throws and...What a save from Trent!"_ The Hufflepuff supporters cheer and Kurt lets himself be pleased with the outcome.

Kurt follows the game somewhat successfully, Ravenclaw have scored 50 points while Hufflepuff are at 40. He's barely caught sight of the snitch the whole game and from the looks of it, neither have Blaine or Brittany.

_"Hufflepuff Seeker Blaine Anderson is on the move again, could he have spotted the snitch? It would seem so! Watch him go!"_ Blaine speeds across the pitch, dodging players and bludgers easily as he keeps his eyes locked on the fluttering golden ball.

Kurt stops breathing as Blaine edges closer, not wanting to broadcast his excitement as he does so. He hasn't told Finn or any of his teammates about his friendship with Blaine and doesn't want to explain his sudden support for Hufflepuff.

_"The snitch is mere inches away from Anderson. Can he make a grab for it?"_

Blaine's outstretched hand just can't seem to reach the snitch and Kurt can feel his frustration, as can the entire Hufflepuff house.

The snitch makes a sudden erratic turn to the left which Blaine mimics with ease, losing some distance in the process. Making incredible speed behind him is Brittany Pierce, having noticed that Blaine had found the snitch. With ease, Brittany catches up and Kurt's heart pounds, Blaine had been so close!

The snitch makes another turn, this time to the right, giving Blaine the advantage as he follows tenaciously, and in a blink-and-you-miss-it motion, Blaine reaches out and swipes it.

_"And he's done it! Blaine Anderson has caught the snitch and Hufflepuff win 190 points to 50!"_

The Hufflepuffs cheer while the Ravenclaws groan, even the Gryffindors yell their excitement simply due to an exciting finish, leaving Kurt to celebrate without suspicion.

As Blaine stands on the pitch, snitch in hand, Kurt can't help his proud smile, laughing a little as Blaine milks the applause, kissing the snitch before handing it back to Madam Bieste, having won Hufflepuff the game.

* * *

The next month passes in fast motion as winter descends upon the castle, leaving the place with a picturesque layer of snow that lingers for most of December and refuses to melt until mid January.

Kurt would usually go home for Christmas but ever since his father remarried and Finn became his stepbrother, the two had started staying at school for the Christmas holidays and this year was no exception. Kurt loves the castle when its empty, it has all the magic and wonder that has allured Kurt ever since he first stepped foot on the grounds as a timid young first year, but without the stress of homework or the bustle in the crowded corridors.

This Christmas, Kurt hopes to spend some more time with Blaine, since most of the Quidditch team are going home for the holidays and it would be far easier to find somewhere to be alone but Kurt's hopes are dashed in the third week of December while he sits in the great hall. All the students who are leaving have heavy suitcases with them as the Hogwarts Express is to leave shortly after breakfast. Kurt's eyes wander to the Hufflepuff table, as they tend to do more often than not as of late, and Kurt's heart sinks to see Blaine sitting beside his own luggage.

The moment he spots Blaine leaving his table, Kurt gulps down the last of his pumpkin juice before abandoning his breakfast to chase after him.

"Blaine!" he greets once he catches up and Kurt's heart does somersaults when Blaine spots him and his face erupts into a fond smile.

"Kurt, hey!"

"You didn't tell me you were going home for Christmas," Kurt says, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"Yeah, it was sort of a last minute decision, my mom wanted everyone home for the holidays this year." Blaine says apologetically. There's still an air of awkwardness between them. Kurt hates that it's so difficult to maintain friendships with students in the other houses. Aside from house rivalry, it's next to impossible to just be together. Each house's common room is kept hidden from all those not in the house, even meal times are segregated and since Blaine is a sixth year, he and Kurt share no classes or study periods together. The only place where they can spend time together is the school grounds yet, because of the dreary weather, even that's not an option.

They'd begun to see each other fairly frequently of a weekend, however. After running into each other coincidentally in the library two weeks running, it became a thing, but with Kurt's Quidditch practice on Saturdays and Blaine's on Sundays, their time together even then is limited.

"Have a safe trip," Kurt tells Blaine, not wanting to make him miss the train. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine drops his trunk to the ground to wrap his arms around Kurt in a tight, warm hug.

"See you next term, Kurt," Blaine says, pulling away and retrieving his trunk once again before turning around and jogging a little to catch up with the crowd of students headed on their way to catch the train.

Hogwarts at Christmas somehow wasn't quite as magical as it had been the year before.

Despite looking forward to peacefulness of the empty hallways all year long, Kurt can't help but feel lonely.

* * *

Quidditch practice in January is brutal and Kurt almost finds himself dreading it each week.

After dragging himself away from Blaine in the library as is now usual from him on a saturday afternoon, Kurt can't help but let his mind wander. Blaine's lips had been chapped from the cold weather that day and Kurt had spent almost the entire hour staring at them. It's obvious to him that he has a crush and Kurt wants to groan at the fact that spending any time with him is next to impossible.

"Kurt, dude, what's up?" Finn groans as the snitch escapes his grasp yet again, zooming away and leaving him frustrated. They've been training for over two hours and Kurt hasn't caught the thing once, it's by far his worst day training yet.

"Sorry, my mind is just elsewhere," Kurt says.

"Well you better focus, Hummel. We play Ravenclaw in two weeks and if we lose this match, we have no chance of winning this year," Puck growls, clearly just as frustrated. Kurt nods in response. He knows how important this game is and to a lot of the team, this is their last year to win the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor hasn't won once since Finn became team captain in his fifth year, to win in his seventh year would mean the world to him and Kurt would hate to be the reason why they lose.

"I'll be better," Kurt promises, forcing Blaine out of his mind.

By the time the game comes around, Kurt is kicking himself. He hasn't been at his best in over a month and his heart pounds as he stands in the changing room, waiting to be called out onto the field. The rest of the team are clearly equally as nervous. None of them doubt Kurt's ability, but it's easy to see that he hasn't been in top form lately.

When on the field, Kurt usually has no trouble separating his focus into two, he can follow the snitch easily while staying aware of his surroundings, dodging bludgers and obstacles easily. However, ever since he met Blaine, that discipline seems to have vanished as thoughts of the boy take over him, like a tidal wave, engulfing every thought that tries to make it's way into Kurt's brain.

"We're up," Finn says, and the team begin to shuffle through the exit, onto the pitch. Kurt lags behind, wanting just a moment more to collect himself and try to get into the right frame of mind. He can do this, he tells himself, he just needs to focus...

"Kurt!" Kurt jolts at the sound of his name and spins on his feet just as the others are leaving.

"Blaine," he whispers, eyes wide. No, no, no, this is the opposite of what he needs right now.

"I have to...the game," Kurt says, attempting to move towards the exit but finding his feet are somehow jinxed to the floor.

Blaine senses Kurt's urgency as he hurriedly walks towards where Kurt stands.

"It's just I haven't given you your good luck charm," Blaine says and Kurt frowns, aware that with every passing second he's risking getting his team disqualified. Before he can ask Blaine what he means, a pair of soft, yet slightly chapped lips are pressing against his own and Kurt sucks in a shallow breath at the touch, eyes falling closed instinctively as he presses back gently, experimentally. Just as Kurt registers what is happening, Blaine pulls back, a deep blush and a shy smile decorating his features while Kurt just stands there stunned, mouth hanging open slightly and heart pounding in his ears.

"Good luck," Blaine says with a small push to Kurt's shoulder, urging him onto the field.

His team give him a questioning look when he finally follows after them but Kurt is too euphoric to care.

Somehow, he plays his best game yet.

He spots the snitch just ten minutes into the game and races after it, what had seemed so out of reach over the last few weeks is suddenly within his grasp and after a quick chase, Kurt reaches out and catches it before either team even has a chance to score a point.

There's a celebration in the Gryffindor common room that night though Kurt is not only celebrating for their win but for something else entirely as well. He's been itching to get away and somehow see Blaine but he knows it's impossible. He almost wants to curse him for kissing him at such a time and without leaving them time to talk though Kurt supposes they barely have time to talk anywhere.

Halfway through the evening, Kurt notices something is off. Finn whispers something to Sam and he suddenly feels as though he's being scrutinised.

Once the celebrations have died down, Finn and Sam pull him aside despite Kurt's adamant protest.

"What?" he says, clearly proving his guilty conscience.

"We just want to ask you something," Finn says cautiously and Kurt frowns.

"Did you...cheat?" Sam almost sounds apologetic to even be asking such a question but all Kurt feels is sudden confusion mixed in with a little rage.

"What?!" Kurt fumes.

"Look, bro, we're not accusing you of anything."

"Really?" Kurt asks incredulously, "because it sure as hell seems that way."

"It's just a little suspicious," Sam says, annoyingly calm. "You hang back in the changing rooms for no reason and then all of a sudden you burst out looking weirdly energetic and then win the game in ten minutes."

Kurt looks between the two, lost for words. He hadn't realised how it must have looked, all Kurt had felt once he came out onto the field was giddy excitement, but now that he thinks about it, the evidence isn't in his favour.

"You think I took something?" Kurt asks, hurt that his own brother would suspect such a thing.

"You're top of the class in potions, Kurt," Sam points out.

"And you've sort of been disappearing every weekend for the last few months," Finn adds and Kurt's stomach sinks.

"I didn't..." he says hopelessly, "I've been in the library I...I didn't cheat, I swear."

"Felix Felicis is tempting sure, don't think we haven't thought about it, but it's against the rules. Luckily no one else seems to suspect anything but, Kurt, if you were found out we would have been disqualified in an instant and we can't risk that."

"Besides, we're Gryffindor. That's not how we do things."

"I. Didn't. Cheat," Kurt insists growing more and more irritated.

"He's telling the truth," a voice that Kurt recognises as Pucks says from behind. Kurt sighs in relief, at least someone is on his side.

"Thank you, Puck," Kurt says but his stomach sinks when he turns and sees the stern look on Puck's face.

"I know he didn't take anything in that changing room because I saw him locking lips the enemy," Puck spits, shooting Kurt a glare as Kurt's own eyes widen.

"What?!" Finn and Sam exclaim in unison.

"That's right, he was busy kissing Anderson before the game. Looks like we have a traitor in our mix."

"Excuse me?" Kurt screeches, "I'm not doing anything wrong, we're friends," Kurt pauses at the disbelieving looks on his teammates faces, "well, maybe something more now...I don't know but I'm not betraying you."

"Kurt, we trust you," Finn says to which Kurt scoffs. "You might not be betraying us but what if he's double crossing _you_?"

"That's insane," Kurt states, "Blaine would never - "

"You don't know that," Sam interrupts and Kurt is at a loss for words. He knows Blaine would never trick him, not like that, but how is he supposed to convince everyone else of that?

"He's a Hufflepuff. He's practically a puppy, I'm pretty sure he isn't scheming some devious plan to win a Quidditch game."

"Kurt, you're an amazing Seeker," Finn says, his tone reeking of brotherly concern, "And because of you, we actually have a chance at winning the cup this year."

"And we can't afford for you to be distracted." Sam adds, filling Kurt with uneasiness. More than anything he doesn't want to let his team down because somehow, over the course of endless training, Kurt has actually developed a fondness for the game. Winning the cup would be an amazing way to end his final year at Hogwarts and he can see why the others would be concerned about his being with Blaine affecting their chances.

"I'm not going to let you down," Kurt promises, mind reeling from such an eventful day. "Nothing Blaine does will affect my game, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Kurt storms away from the winding down party, isolating himself in his dorm and finally letting himself be alone with his thoughts for the first time that day. When he eventually falls asleep, he dreams of soft lips pillowed against his own.

* * *

Kurt hasn't had a chance to speak to Blaine all week, both busy with classes and homework. Counting down the days until saturday when Kurt routinely spends two hours of his morning with Blaine in the library, Kurt avoids Finn and the rest of his team. Honestly he's still a little hurt at the accusation that he would cheat to win but mostly he's fuming about the fact that Finn all but forbade Kurt from seeing Blaine.

Although Kurt has found himself easily caught up in the whirlwind of Quidditch tournaments and flying practice, he can't drop his whole life for a stupid game of glorified catch.

Saturday morning finally comes and Kurt is rudely awakened by his brother shoving his shoulder and repeating his name in a manner that is nothing but annoying.

"We gotta practise early today, bro," Finn says as though he hasn't just ruined all of Kurt's plans. At Kurt's distraught look, he continues, "Slytherin have booked the pitch for this afternoon so unless we get there early we won't have time to practise."

Kurt's heart sinks. It's been six days since Blaine kissed Kurt and he hasn't so much as nodded in his direction since. As much as this has satisfied the rest of his teammates, Kurt is going crazy. Reluctantly, he goes to practice, knowing that if he refuses, it would just give the others more reasons to distrust Blaine.

The next day Sam begs Kurt to help him with his Herbology project, and despite how much Kurt refuses, he still finds himself in the greenhouses all day, missing a second chance at seeing Blaine. It's almost as if his whole team are conspiring against him seeing Blaine which wouldn't at all surprise him.

Before he knows it, two whole weeks have gone by and Kurt is starting to have second thoughts. Even when he miraculously has the time to see Blaine, he's unable to actually find him anywhere and only on rare occurrences has Kurt spotted him at mealtimes. Kurt supposes that two weeks is probably a little too long to wait before talking to someone after a first kiss. God, Blaine probably thinks Kurt doesn't like him.

But Kurt will be damned if he lets this slip through his fingers.

As March settles and the grounds are finally clear of snow and ice, Kurt decides to take his homework outside, having missed the peacefulness that Hogwarts' grounds can lend him as he sits beneath a Willow, lost in concentration. It's not warm enough to be out in anything less than a thick sweater and his robes but Kurt has always found a clear sky to be calming.

That's when he sees him, Blaine, wrapped in his own hufflepuff robes as he strolls towards the lake. Kurt catches his eye and smiles brightly, offering a small wave which Blaine returns before changing direction and heading towards Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt greets when Blaine approaches.

"Hey," Blaine replies a little tentative, hands shoved in the pockets of his robe.

"Have...have you been avoiding me?" Kurt asks slowly, heart pounding. He'd expected their first conversation after a kiss like that to be awkward but this is ridiculous.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact as he searches for an answer. Kurt waits patiently, Potions homework forgotten.

"I was just...embarrassed. I guess I read all the signs wrong. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Kurt pats the grass next to him, inviting Blaine to sit down. Blaine looks almost relieved as he does so, though his body remains stiff until Kurt speaks again.

"I'm sorry I missed you in the library," he starts, "Gryffindor Quidditch practice got moved and I didn't get a chance to tell you. That and I'm pretty sure my teammates have been working together to try and stop me from seeing you."

Blaine brow furrows as he stares at Kurt incredulously.

"What? Why would they...?"

"They think you're manipulating me," Kurt says and it sounds even more ridiculous when he says it out loud. "They think you're trying to distract me so you can beat us at Quidditch."

"Oh," Blaine replies, eyes wide and looking somehow even more dejected than he had before. "You don't think that too, do you?" Blaine asks shakily, seemingly unsure as to whether he really wants to hear the answer. Kurt shakes his head with a smile.

"Of course not," he tells him as earnestly as he can so as to erase any and all doubt that Blaine may have. "But my team isn't happy with me."

"Do you..." Blaine sucks in a deep breath as though preparing himself for something, "do you want to...to be with me?" he asks, eyes wide and terrified in a way Kurt can only find endearing and he nods without even needing to think about it.

"I do," he answers simply despite the situation being far from simple. "It's just..."

"Your team," Blaine finishes, nodding in understanding.

Kurt's chest constricts as Blaine once again accepts the fact that he can't have what he wants; what they both want.

"You know what. Screw them. They've jeopardised this enough as it is, I'm not letting them take you away from me for good. _I_ trust you and that's all that matters, right?" Blaine's face breaks into an uncertain smile as he nods in response. "I want this, Blaine. I really do."

"Does that mean...can I kiss you again?" Blaine asks hopefully, though his eyes are still a little cautious.

"No way," Kurt answers, smirking, "This time I'd like to do the honours."

Leaning in, Kurt presses his mouth against Blaine's catching him off guard and he can feel the other boy suck in a breath in surprise as his eyes fall shut. There is no impending Quidditch match to get to this time, in fact neither of them have anywhere to be for the rest of the day.

Kurt brings his hand up to cup Blaine's face as Blaine takes his other hand in his own. Blaine moans softly before changing the angle slightly, allowing their lips to slot together more easily and Kurt's stomach twists delightfully at the movement. He's never kissed anyone before, especially not like this, and Kurt would be happy to do it all day, until the sun sets over Hogwarts and darkness engulfs the grounds, inviting the Doxies and Imps out to hunt while the occasional howl is heard from whichever creatures are residing in the forbidden forest. Kurt wouldn't mind if they stayed out until the sun rose again in the morning, kissing all the while and just being close but, unfortunately, reality can be cruel and once the clouds fill the sky and block out what little warmth the sun can offer, the biting cold returns and both boys agree that perhaps they should go inside.

"So that was..."

"Yeah it was," Kurt finishes with a shy smile.

"I guess I'll see you next weekend?" Blaine asks hopefully and Kurt nods, determined not to let anything stand in the way of seeing Blaine any more.

* * *

Gryffindor Quidditch practice remains in the early hours of the morning on a Saturday so Kurt and Blaine agree to meet up later in the afternoon. Kurt manages to hide where he goes every day from the rest of his team, slipping away from practice while everyone else is still discussing strategies and getting changed.

Dating Blaine is a lot easier than he thought it would be. Sure, there was the initial awkwardness and it can be tiresome having to lie about where he goes some days but actually being with Blaine is incredible.

Their dates aren't always restricted to the library, as the weather improves they find themselves outside more and more often, sneaking a kiss when they're certain no one else is nearby.

Kurt isn't entirely sure what his teammates would do if they found out about him and Blaine officially dating now. They were angry about the first kiss, but as far as they knew, nothing else has progressed since then. Lying was never one of Kurt's strong suits and he felt awful when he did have to avoid the truth. After the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game, however everything will be better. Once the Quidditch season is over, Blaine will have no reason to keep seeing Kurt if he was only trying to act as a distraction, hopefully Finn and Sam and the others will see that and will maybe trust Blaine but until then, Kurt just has to keep the thing that makes him happier than he can ever remember being a secret from his brother and some of his only friends. This certainly wasn't what he signed up for when Kurt agreed to help out the team back in October.

* * *

"What's up," Kurt says taking a seat opposite Blaine in the library and noticing the copy of _Quidditch Secrets_ that Blaine is reading, "doing some last minute strategizing before I beat you tomorrow?"

The following day, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are to play the last match of the season. Hufflepuff had surprisingly beaten Slytherin in their last match at 180 to 60 and Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cheering as loud as he had wanted to for Blaine. This, however, did put Hufflepuff in a very strong position to win the cup. Gryffindor needed to beat them by 130 points in order to win. Though it seemed like the odds were against him, Kurt couldn't help but be cocky whenever the subject was brought up between him and Blaine.

"You're a little confident for a newbie don't you think? I've been playing Quidditch ever since I was four and my brother shoved me on a broom and started hitting bludgers at me," Blaine reminds him and Kurt shakes his head fondly.

"We'll see how all that practise benefitted you when I beat you tomorrow, huh?"

Their playful banter continues for much of the afternoon. It's a way of relieving the ever present tension that insists on lingering.

Before he knows it, the morning of the match is upon him, and Kurt groans against the early dawn sunlight streaking through the curtains. He really does hate mornings. Kurt eats a light breakfast and avoids looking at the Hufflepuff table, he doesn't want to let anything else distract him from the game today, he promised Finn that nothing would take his mind away from the game, especially not Blaine, and he was determined to live up to his promise.

The entire school shows up for the match. Kurt takes a peek at the stands as everyone else is getting changed and notices students and teachers alike all anticipating the last game of the season. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves before he is to go out there, head to head with Blaine.

"Alright team!" Finn announces and everyone gathers in the centre of the changing rooms. "This is it, if we can beat them by a hundred and thirty points then we win the cup!" A cheer fills the room before Finn looks to Kurt. "Kurt, that means we're counting on you to catch the snitch quickly, but keep an eye on the score, okay?" Kurt nods, determined not to let them down and itching to get on his broom and go for it.

Out on the field, Finn and Blaine, both as team captains, stand face to face and shake hands before mounting their brooms. The entire stadium is silent, anxiously awaiting the whistle that is to start the Quidditch final. Kurt fidgets on his broom, eager to kick off but then Blaine catches his eye and winks discretely. Kurt's stomach does somersaults.

The whistle is blown and the balls are released, the crowd erupts into a sea of noise as the game begins and kurt kicks firmly off the ground, racing into the air and searching frantically for the snitch though it is already long out of sight. Flying high, Kurt keeps an eye on the game below, if Hufflepuff score thirty points more than Gryffindor then it will be useless going after the snitch.

Gryffindor score the first point before Kurt spots the snitch for the first time and he hurtles towards it faster than he's ever flown but it flits out of sights as easily as Kurt had first spotted it.

Hufflepuff score two goals, putting them ahead of Gryffindor by ten points. Kurt's heart beats frantically, he needs to catch it before they get the chance to take an even bigger lead.

He searches the pitch for Blaine, hoping that maybe he's spotted it, but can't seem to find him anywhere. The few seconds that Kurt's eyes are not focused on the game is enough time for a bludger to come racing right towards his face, Kurt flinches and shuts his eyes but the blow never comes. Cautiously opening them once again, he sees Blaine in front of him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks and Kurt offers a brief nod.

_"Looks like there's some team camaraderie going on as Blaine Anderson defends his rival Kurt Hummel from what would have been a very painful strike from a bludger. The hufflepuff seeker blocked the bludger with his own broomtail, sending it flying while the golden snitch hovered above them both, merely inches away!"_

Kurt's heart sinks, the last thing he wants is for the_ entire school _to know of his and Blaine's relationship. He tries to ignore the confused faces of his teammates as he pushes down his embarrassment.

Without saying a word, he turns and flies in the opposite direction of Blaine, trying to force away his blush.

Hufflepuff score yet another ten points and Kurt is getting desperate, one more goal and he won't be able to catch the stubborn snitch until Gryffindor can catch up.

There's a shimmer in the distance and Kurt's heart leaps as he spots the snitch once more only for it stop dead when he sees that it is hovering right besides Blaine.

If he makes a break for it, then Blane will spot him and catch it easily, so Kurt remains cautious, flying slow and as though he's still searching the field.

Blaine turns to the side and Kurt's heart stops, this is it, it's over. All Blaine has to do is...

But Blaine isn't reaching for it. It's not until the snitch has flown away that Blaine makes any indication of having seen it and makes chase. Kurt picks up the speed and follows behind, a terrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

_"I can only assume that there is something wrong with Anderson's broom, I know for a fact that he can fly faster than that."_ Artie announces, only irritating Kurt further.

Kurt catches up to Blaine easily and they fly neck and neck, both chasing after the snitch, imitating its every direction. Forcing himself not to look to his side at Blaine, Kurt keeps his eyes fixed on the shimmering, golden ball, he reaches out, as does Blaine but Kurt has a slight height advantage. He leans forward on his broom as far as he dares, careful not to tip himself forward and manages to swipe the snitch just as Blaine's fingers graze it.

Kurt can barely hear a thing over the roaring crowd as he touches the ground. He just won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor but all he feels is frustration.

Kurt is surrounded by his team, hugging and cheering for him. They are presented with the Cup as the entire stadium decorates itself with red Gryffindor banners, the applause never ceasing but all Kurt wants is to get away. Hufflepuff clap politely in the distance and Blaine smiles for Kurt, more so than the rest of his teammates.

* * *

After much celebration, the stands finally begin to empty and the teams head back to get changed. There is to be another celebration in the Gryffindor common room but Kurt has other plans, he changes as quickly as possible before heading to the Hufflepuff changing room, entering without even bothering to knock. The Hufflepuffs gawk at him with wide, uncertain eyes, but Kurt marches towards Blaine fiercely.

"Come," he demands, turning on his heel and exiting without looking back to check if Blaine is following.

Kurt leads them to a discreet place at the bottom of the stands as Blaine tugs his robes back over his head.

"What's wrong?"

"You let me win," Kurt hisses angrily.

"What?!" Blaine replies, the idea seemingly ludicrous to him.

"Don't try and deny it, Blaine, you let me win. You had plenty of opportunities to catch the snitch but you didn't. And you defend me from that bludger, basically announcing to the entire school that we're...we're..."

"Would you rather I have let it smash you in the face?" Blaine asks patiently and Kurt sighs, remembering the last time he took a bludger to the face.

"No...I mean, don't get me wrong it was sweet of you but you still let me win," Kurt says hotly, "do you have any idea how insulting that is?

"Kurt - "

"Am I incapable of winning by myself, is that it? Do you really think that little of me?"

"Kurt!" Blaine begs, "Okay, yeah I sort of let you win," he says miserably.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal," Kurt accuses, a little more calm now that Blaine isn't lying about it at least. "you just betrayed your entire team." Blaine looks down to the floor, clearly feeling guilty. "I just...why?"

"Because...I wanted you to win. And I want you to be able to trust me."

Kurt frowns, noticing for the first time how terrified Blaine looks.

"But…what? Of course I trust you, it's my brother and Sam who don't," Kurt says, his heart sinking as Blaine doesn't reply, instead looking guiltily at his feet. "Blaine?"

"There might have been some truth behind their accusations," Blaine says and Kurt feels as though his heart the match doesn't matter, the fact that Blaine let him win doesn't matter, Kurt has no idea what is even real anymore. Does Blaine even like him? Was this whole thing just part of his plan? Kurt wants to run as he realises he's probably been making a fool of himself these past few months. He can't quite seem to put it together, he had been so certain that Blaine was, well, everything.

"You...you mean you lied to me, you just pretended to like me?" Kurt whispers, eyes filling with tears. He doesn't want to believe it but here Blaine is confessing to it right before him.

"No!" Blaine insists, stepping forward and taking Kurt's hand, squeezing tightly as though it's his last chance to. "I never pretended to like you. It's just...when we first saw you play we knew we were in trouble. I went to the hospital wing to find out more about you and figure out a weakness I guess but the moment I saw you...you were so adorable and sweet I just wanted to get to know you for my own benefit, not the team's." Blaine looks as though he's about to cry as Kurt eyes him with uncertainty. He can feel the panic and anger gently flowing out of him as Blaine explains and the poor boy looks so terrified, as though Kurt is about to scream and yell and run away and leave him.

"So, before my match against Ravenclaw...that was genuine? You didn't just kiss me to try and distract me?"

"God, no. Kurt, I started out with _intentions_ but I never..."

"Okay," Kurt replies, pulling his hand away from Blaine's and taking a step back. "I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning. Bring your broom." Kurt takes in Blaine's confused expression before turning on his heel and making his way back to the rest of his team to celebrate their win. Kurt's not mad, he just needs a few hours alone to think, and there's no harm in torturing Blaine just a little, he supposes.

* * *

Kurt arrives on the Quidditch pitch early the next morning only to find Blaine already there, anxiously awaiting Kurt's arrival. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he waited there all night so as not to miss Kurt and he can't ignore the stab of guilt when Blaine turns to see him. He's smiling but only barely and the rims of his eyes are reddened. Kurt smiles back, hoping to ease some of his nerves at least but Blaine looks nothing but terrified.

"Morning," he greets, noticing Blaine clutching his broom tightly.

"What are we..." Blaine begins, looking around the place in confusion but he's cut off by Kurt taking the Golden snitch out of his pocket.

"Rematch," he states firmly as Blaine's eyes widen. "You let me win and I won't stand for that. I don't want to remember my first tournament victory as a farce so we're going to go head to head and see who's the better Seeker."

"But..." Blaine begins before trailing off, he actually looks relieved that Kurt hasn't brought up the fact that Blaine lied, what Blaine had clearly thought Kurt had dragged him out here so early in the morning for.

Kurt releases the snitch and they both wait on the ground for it to fly high enough until Kurt declares the game in play.

They both shoot into the air and Kurt takes a quick glance at Blaine to ensure that he's concentrating. There are no bludgers or scores to keep track of, their only task is to chase and catch the snitch so if Blaine lets Kurt win again, it will be painfully obvious.

Blaine spots it first, chasing after it until Kurt notices his pursuit and follows after, trailing behind a little so he can better map the snitch's erratic path. Blaine increases speed rapidly, gaining on the snitch until the tiny ball flutters upwards and flies right over Blaine's head, directly in Kurt's path. Kurt makes a grab for it but the ball shoots to the left and speeds away as Kurt picks up his own speed and chases after it.

Eyes locked on the ball, Kurt follows persistently. There is nothing to split his focus, it's just him, Blaine and the ball and Kurt has no problem keeping up with the shimmering snitch. He flies with ease, mimicking the zigzag paths as though it's natural and following the snitch into a corkscrew twist, leaving Blaine behind as he fails to match Kurt's pace. Just as he notices the ball about to change direction, Kurt pushes himself forward, hand extended, and seizes the ball between his fingers, gripping tightly the moment he feels it against his skin.

"Looks like I win," Kurt announces happily, landing firmly on the ground and walking towards a defeated Blaine.

"Congratulations," Blaine says, still looking gloomy, as though a Dementor just sucked away everything good in his life. "You deserve it, and so do Gryffindor. You're a really great team." Blaine tucks his broom under his arm and turns to leave but Kurt isn't going to let him slip away that easily. He wraps his hand around Blaine's wrist, stopping him mid step and Blaine turns only to welcome Kurt's lips pressing against his own.

Kurt kisses him in the middle of the pitch, heart pounding both from the match and because of the fact that his boyfriend is the most adorable person alive.

"You were great too," Kurt says, pulling away. Blaine only looks stunned, not uttering a single word in reply. "Blaine," Kurt sighs with amusement. "It's just a stupid game of Quidditch. I only joined the team because Finn begged me, I _really_ don't care. I just wanted an excuse to spend more time alone with you. And I guess I did really want to win fairly but that's just my insatiable competitiveness and pride."

"But I lied to you," Blaine reminds him.

"Do you like me?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods, eyes wide and adorable. "Did you like me when you first kissed me?"

"Of course."

"Did you like me when you took my hand on the staircase and showed me that shortcut?" Kurt asks, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"More than anything," Blaine replies earnestly.

"Then I think we're gonna be fine," Kurt tells him, linking their fingers together as they walk hand in hand out of the playing ground.


End file.
